i_might_be_a_fake_cultivatorfandomcom-20200213-history
An Lin
Main Character of I Might Be A Fake Cultivator Novel. Appearance An Lin is always seen wearing white robes, so he's commonly referred to (later on) as the white robed man, or white robe. Personality Lively and cheerful personality, he is sincere to friends and cruel to enemies. Background After his mother passed away, his father became addicted to gambling. He threw away the house and amassed millions in debts he could not pay and fled on his own leaving the debts to An Lin. After he was finally able to enter Huaqing University, the lender found him and forced him to pay the debt left by his father. When his girlfriend learned that I had a huge debt she left him without thinking twice. Then he was taken by the lender to become a worker, who told him that as long as his father paid the debt, he would be released. But he couldn't take the job and decided to escape, but the lender sent the group of people early in the story to capture him and take him back. It was then that he met the old immortal emperor who gave him the God of War System that will change his destiny. History After An Lin arrived at Tai Chu Continent, the first person he met was Xu Xiaolan and due to lack of knowledge of the language An Lin could not understand what she was saying nor did she understand what he was saying. Since the system was unable to install the language system he had to bark like a dog twice at a volume of not less than 70 decibels to complete the system task and master the language. After arriving at The United University of Cultivation, An Lin was especially enrolled because he was carrying a True God’s letter of recommendation. In college life, in addition to Xu Xiaolan, An Lin also met Su Qianyun, Xuan Yuancheng, and other friends. Due to the nature of his upbringing, An Lin also had troubles in the University classes due to the fact that he had been raised on Earth with no prior knowledge of cultivation. This led for him to be targeted by classmates and people in other classes, who made fun of his low Dao Body (at first) and because of the fact that he was able to get into class one (the most advanced class) because of his referral letter from a true god. Because of the oddities of the system, he was able to advance extremely quick much to the surprise of others at the school, moving through ranks quickly. As he became more and more acclimated to the environment of the nine kingdoms, he learned more about cultivation and techniques due to his curious nature which allowed him to find extremely rare encounters quite easily, and due to the nature of his abilities, he always finds a way to conquer them. After the first while at the university, it's seen that he had acquired more academic knowledge, which is because of the situations that he constantly gets put into and his quick learning, much of it coming from the trips he takes during his school years. Trivia * After taking the aptitude test and discovering that his cultivation base was in the Zeroth Stage Dao Body realm, he was still allocated to Class One, thus becoming the most networked backdoor entrant, becoming the focal point soon after entering at the University.Chapter 2 * After consuming ten grams of Mountain Soul-Essence so that he could successfully cultivate Mountain Quaking Fist, An Lin ended up spending five days in the bathroom with a feeling of wanting sh * t for all eternity.Chapter 16 * The combination of An Lin and Da Bai in the Free-for-all Battle Event earned them the title of The Gallant Human and Dog Duo.Chapter 35 * He successfully succeeded in fulfilling the mission condition needed to activate Divine Might, however he eventually received a slack from the Heavenly Dao and his body exploded, but the system was able to activate the defensive mechanism that preserved his body, but he was seriously injured and can only be saved after Su Qianyun begged Chang'e and she refined a Ultimate Creation Pill that repaired her severe injuries to the normal state.Chapter 43 * After recovering An Lin had the opportunity to return to Earth once again on a mission for Heavenly Court, along with Xu Xiaolan and Xuanyuan Cheng. Their assigned mission was to strengthen the seal in a demonic pagoda located in the Kunlun Ranges, and to exterminate a demon king from the mortal world. But the trip was full of interesting surprises, ranging from a frantic shopping spree to an ambush of demon kings and Oscar-worthy performances, culminating in An Lin having to cross dress as a woman to seduce a demon king.Chapter 71 * An Lin earned the title of Poison Lord after his blood became poisonous to the Blood Tribe, and he was eventually requested to donate some of his blood to the peace and love of the world.Chapter 86 * An Lin and his team were ordered to help Earth Immortal Yue Ying and Earth Immortal Ming Yuan resolve the situation of the Demon Emperor and Blood Tribe, but the situation proved to be in extreme danger after the appearance of Dark Night, a member of the Twelve Monarchs that aimed to recover the Evil-Slaying Sword and kill them all, in the end Earth Immortal Yue Ying received a deadly wound and An Lin was about to die, but the God of War System gave him temporary access to extreme power in exchange 1/5 of its life force, so An Lin managed to save Earth Immortal Yue Ying's life and annihilate all enemies.Chapter 94 * In advancing to the Spirit Nurturing realm, An Lin materialized a beast core rather than materializing spiritual roots as is the norm.Chapter 115 * An Lin could not adapt to Sword Kinesis Flight and as Da Bai was far away he could not use Dog Kinesis Flight as in the Free-for-all Battle Event, so by advancing to Spirit Nurturing realm he invented Brick Kinesis Flight.Chapter 116 * Because of Ant Tribe's invasion of Heavenly River State, the second-year's End of Year Examination of The United University of Cultivation was changed to eliminate Ant Queen and end the Ant Tribe invasion, in the end An Lin, Xu Xiaolan and Xuanyuan Cheng, who used two nuclear bombs, managed to exterminate Queen Ant and stop the invasion.Chapter 239 * Chang'e told An Lin that before Su Qianyun came to Moon Palace to beg her to save him, someone else came before her to ask the same thing, and it was precisely because of that person's request that she saved him, that person was none other than Daolord Lu Ya, one of the four gods of creation.Chapter 268 * After failing to absorb the Mist of Extreme Cold from the Zombie Goddess through mouth-to-mouth absorption, An Lin received the punishment of the system and was frozen for three days and in those three days he witnessed the love and affection that Xu Xiaolan has for him as well as taking care of your closest friends.Chapter 311 References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive